


Why shout at me when you can scream for me

by eriksensational



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, jan being cruel, jan being daddy af too, toby being mouthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriksensational/pseuds/eriksensational
Summary: When Toby gets mouthy and shouty on the pitch Jan goes out of his way to remind him who is in control.





	Why shout at me when you can scream for me

The game had been infuriating. Throughout the first half, it had been constant pressure from the opposition. They had very minimal time to breathe and relax. Unfortunately, the start to the second half wasn't much better. Despite being at Wembley it seemed like they were the away side, not having much possession at all.    
  
Toby could feel the backs of his legs burn as he chased after the attacker and the ball. Glancing, he noticed he was the only defender back and that the opposing players were beginning to flood into the box. Nudging the player, he managed to get the ball and knock it away for a corner. Whilst Toby headed to the box, he had his arms out and was shouting at the other defenders, anger pulsing through him. Jan stood and stared at him as he shouted commands and complained about being left alone. When the pair made eye-contact, Toby snapped his mouth shut as soon as he saw the stern look on Jan's face. He bit his lip and tried to pull his gaze away from Jan but couldn't. The other sent him a small smirk and nodded his head for Toby to get into position. And Toby didn't dare shout again for the rest of the game.    
  
The game ended goalless for both sides, which was disappointing, but they had been lucky not to concede on a few occasions. However, that didn't stop or reduce the feeling of frustration that was coursing through everyone in the dressing room. The air in the room was thick and heavy, and Toby could almost feel as if he was suffocating. As soon as he was fully changed a hand grabbed his wrist harshly and began to tug him out of the dressing room. The sharp and sudden action caused him to stumble slightly before regaining his footing in order to grab his bag. Without much hassle he allowed Jan to pull him down the corridors, neither of them saying a word as they walked.  
  
When they reached the car park Toby suddenly regretted offering to drive today. Inside the vehicle, the tension and silence were almost unbearable, and Toby could feel his own arousal spike at the thoughts circling in his head. Jan must have noticed as his right hand came to rest on Toby's thigh and rub small circles on his sweatpants, too light to provide any relief but present enough to drive him insane. The grip he had on the steering wheel was tight enough to make his knuckles turn white as Toby tried to focus all of his attention on the road.  
  
Eventually, after an agonising journey for Toby, they made it home all in one piece. As soon as they entered the house and took off their shoes Jan had pushed Toby up against the nearest wall, pressing against him tightly to restrict his movement. The gasp that fell from his lips allowed Jan access to his mouth, the pair meeting in a rough kiss with their teeth clacking together at the force. Toby's hands came to rest and grab at Jan's jacket, keeping him close and grounding himself. Pulling away, Jan nibbled at his lips which caused a moan to leave his throat.  
  
"Why don't we put that pretty mouth of yours to better use than shouting," Jan stated, swiping his thumb at Toby's slightly swollen bottom lip. Blue eyes fogged over in lust at the comment and he couldn't stop his hips from rocking forwards, desperately seeking more contact. The dark chuckle Jan emitted sent a shiver down his spine as strong hands rested upon his shoulders. Jan had left a trail of bites on the column of the skin by his neck before he was shoved down onto his knees.    
  
"Think you can tell me what to do baby boy? I'm going to remind you who's in charge tonight." Jan growled as his hands ran through Toby's hair and tugged on some of the strands. Taking the tone as a hint, Toby made quick work of removing the other's joggers and boxers. Flickering his eyes upwards to meet Jan's Toby began to press kisses onto the skin of his upper thighs. The kisses trailed close to his cock before he finally took the head in his mouth. Jan's hips stuttered forward a little and his hands held his head tightly to keep him in place. The warmth of Toby's mouth was irresistible and Jan couldn't help but rock his hips forwards, the other's hands snapping to hold onto his thighs firmly. He set a forceful pace and Toby was unable to do much but let him use his mouth. As he let out sweet moans and whimpers it sent delightful vibrations through Jan. He could feel nails bite into the skin at his thighs and as Jan met Toby's watering eyes he felt his orgasm approaching. Roughly, he pulled on the blond's hair and forced him to stand, his legs wobbling slightly as he stood. They met in another fiery kiss with Jan's hands tugging off Toby's jacket and then resting on the hem of his shirt.  
  
As they parted Jan discarded Toby's shirt and latched his mouth onto the exposed skin of his chest. He left a series of open mouth kisses across the muscles and down to the hem of his sweatpants. Trailing back up to his mouth he let Toby pull off his shirt and watched as blue eyes darkened slightly. Jan teased slowly, his fingers gradually going to pull down the obstructing fabric, leaving the other stood in just his boxers. His touches were slow and light, making Toby ball his hands into fists against the wall. Smirking evilly Jan's rough fingers grazed across the tight fabric of Toby's crotch, eliciting a loud moan from the blond.  
  
"You make such pretty noises, these are so much nicer than you shouting," Jan stated. His voice was heavy with lust as he removed the offending boxers. Quickly leaning down, Jan rummaged through his bag in order to pull out a bottle of lube he always keeps stashed in there. Pinning Toby against the wall again with his body he uncapped the bottle, the noise making the other shiver. Pouring some onto his fingers Jan used his other hand to hitch Toby's left leg up to rest against his hip. As they met in another messy kiss Jan pushed a digit into the blond, swallowing the sound he made at the feeling.At first, Jan kept his movements faint and deliberate, causing Toby to whine in frustration and dig his nails into his shoulders. After finally begging for more, which made Jan's smirk grow, he added another finger and crooked them. Moaning loudly, the blond bit down into the flesh by his collarbone only adding to the other's lust and desire. With three fingers harshly stimulating him, Toby was rendered almost speechless as Jan continued to ruthlessly tease him.    
  
Whining at the loss when Jan pulled out his fingers Toby nibbled at his jaw out of impatience. Keeping a firm hold of his left leg, with his fingers also resting lightly against Toby's neck, he pushed his cock into him. The blond bit his lip harshly as his hands raked down Jan's back, leaving scratch marks on the skin. His thrusts started slowly with the intention to tease and torture Toby, them just being short of giving him immense pleasure. Jan could feel the annoyance radiate from the other and noticed the furrow of his eyebrows as well as the slight pout on his face.  
  
"Fuck me harder, please," Toby whined. Despite him being polite it still made anger wash over Jan. A hand came over his mouth and Toby gasped at the contact, some fingertips digging into his chin and jaw. Jan's thrusts became more rushed and rough, the pace now punishing as Toby's back kept hitting the wall loudly.    
  
"Are you going to be good for me baby? Keep your mouth shut apart from all the sweet noises you're making for daddy?" Jan asked as he rocked his hips forwards, the roughness making Toby nip at the obstructing palm over his mouth. The blond nodded his head eagerly and his hands tugged at Jan's hair desperately. Growling, he dropped his hand from Toby's mouth only to grab his wrists and pin them above his head. The other attempted to wiggle out of the strong hold but when he was unsuccessful he melted against the touch, no longer able to prevent the moans and whimpers leaving his throat. Jan's fingertips burned bruises into the skin around his wrists, yet Toby's body craved for more, he shifted his hips in order to try and gain even more pleasure. A lust, laced voice growling 'needy' by his ear almost made him burst but he was able to prevent his body from betraying him.  
  
The sounds coming from Toby's mouth were sinful, and Jan couldn't get enough. Taking his ear between his teeth, he whispered a faint 'jump' to him and the other complied, wrapping his legs around Jan's waist. He kept one hand pinning Toby's wrists but moved the other from his hip to rest underneath his thighs for support. The position allowed Jan to have a better angle, his thrusts going deeper and becoming more fast-paced than before. The overwhelming feeling caused Toby to jerk his head back and hit the wall, which gave Jan better access to bite at his neck and jaw. A string of profanities mixed with moans spilt out of Toby as he came all over his chest. Groaning as the other tighten around him, Jan rocked his hips forwards a few more times before his own impending orgasm caught up with him. He harshly bit at Toby's collarbone as they both came down from their high, panting heavily with their skin flushed shades of pink. Jan released his grasp on Toby's wrists and allowed the other to wrap his arms around his neck for stability. Carefully he pulled out and lowered Toby back to the floor, catching him as he fell forward against him. Leaning down, Jan grabbed one of their shirts to clean up the mess before hastily dumping it back on the floor for him to deal with later.  
  
"I love you," Toby whispered against his chest which caused him to smile brightly. Gently kissing him Jan whispered it back before lifting the other up to carry him up to bed. Lightly, he placed Toby on the bed and cuddled beside him, a thick warm duvet covering their bodies. A deep slumber washing over them both almost immediately.  
  
Light streaming in through the window and past the curtains caused Toby to wake up. As his eyes flickered open, he noticed Jan also stirring awake and he smiled softly. Stretching, Toby winced as a sharp spike of pain rushed through his muscles and made heat wash over him. Jan had a wicked smirk etched onto his lips as his discomfort.  
  
"A little sore baby?" Jan teased, only making Toby shove him lightly at the comment and cause a soft flush to dust over his heavily marked and bruised skin. He lightly pressed a kiss against Toby's puffy and bruised lips, not wanting to elicit any more pained noises.    
  
"I hate you," Toby muttered against the other's lips which made Jan laugh as they separated. With a wide smile, he laced their fingers together under the duvet and gently pulled Toby close to his chest, holding him a strong and comforting embrace.  
  
"How about I make you breakfast in bed? Then will you stop being all pouty and mad?"Jan asked, his words slightly muffled against the blond's hair. Nodding eagerly, Toby pressed a kiss into his neck out of appreciation and whined as Jan began to pull away to get up. A light kiss on his forehead made him smile as he watched Jan pull on a fresh pair of boxers and a shirt before heading downstairs. As he shifted again to sit up against the headboard another wince slipped past his lips; he was certainly going to be feeling this for a while.


End file.
